


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata almost dies, Horror, Hot Springs & Onsen, I don't know why I wrote this, Strange Sounds, Training Camp, fear of darkness, fear of silence, late night bathroom trips, volleyball (of course)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is afraid of the dark and complete silence, and after a nightly exursion to the bathroom, he hears a strange sound. This sound continues to haunt him through the training camp he's on with Fukuroudani and Nekoma's volleyball teams. What is the source of the noice? Can anyone else hear it too? Or is it just him? If so, why is he the only one to hear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I could've went to sleep.  
> I didn't  
> You can blame that on every mistake I've made.  
> Also o haven't finished the anime or manga so I'm kind of clueless.  
> Please don't blame me.  
> I thought it was kinda good, but then again when you're half asleep everything is kinda good.  
> Forgive me, my thumbs are on their last lap.  
> Of life that is. 
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!! Fanfic so forgive me! 
> 
> Check out my other works too, I have only written this and a gintama story, but hey! You seem like cool people.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~enjoy~~~~  
> (´ヮ`)

He was dying.  
That was an understatement.  
He could feel the warmth leaving his body as water slowly filled his lungs, oxygen escaping his cold lips.  
Why was this happening to him?  
He couldnt remember why, all reasoning leaving his mind.  
He shut his eyes, accepting his demise as he lost consciousness.

Hinata Shouyou arose suddenly. Sitting up half awake on his futon, ready for another day of training. The Karasuno volleyball team was currently having a joint training camp with Nekomata and Fukurodani. The camp was being held at an onsen. The camp started the day before and had three more days of hard training and practice matches, as well as bonding and strengthening relationship. Hinata loved training camps because they were so full of laughter and competition and alliances and friends. Before he started high school, he didn't imagine he would ever have this much fun.  
His mind sidetracked and he started remembering all of the bad things and obstacles he had to overcome in junior high. He hated those times. He smacked himself. It was a training camp, he shouldn't get depressed over menial things like that. He looked around, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't even realize that it was still dark. He figured out why he got up, he really needed to use the bathroom. 

He was reluctant to get up, he couldn't stand silence or the darkness. He sat there for a second, wondering if he could just hold it until morning, when finally he decided he couldn't hold it till morning and got up, almost tripping over his blanket. He stumbled around his teammates and friends as he got to the door, quietly opening it and snakeing out. He shut the door behind him as he felt his way through the dark hallway, getting closer to the bathroom with each step.

 The silence was killing him, and the darkness made him think that a demon would pop out and spirit him away, just like in the ghost stories the third years from Fukurodani were telling him earlier. He eventually reached the bathroom and turned on the light, immediately glad that the fan turned on as well, creating a white noise to cancel out the silence that was gradually eating away at him. He quickly finished peeing and washed his hands. He walked over to the door, about to turn off the light, when he heard IT. He heard it. A sound. It wasn't the fan. He didn't know what it sounded like. He froze, straining to pinpoint where he heard the sound come from. He heard it again. This time slower, drawn out. It was coming from one of the stalls. He squeaked and ran to the room where the others were sleeping. This time he didn't care if he was loud, he wanted to get away from IT.  He jumped onto his futon as he wiggled under the blanket. He sat there for a minute, not moving, not breathing. His eyes were clamped shut, as he curled up into a ball. He heard it again. This time the sound was closer and louder. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway. It was a terrible sound, almost like metal scraping against metal or like bones snapping, or like the sound a foreign animal would make as it attacks it's prey. It was a confusing sound because he didn't know what exactly it sounded like. 

Tears started running down his face as he muffled his sobs. The sound happened again, this time from the same room. He started crying harder as he grew more and more panicky. It happened again, but this time, the sound was right next to him. His eyes were squeezed as shut as they could possibly be, he held his breath as long as he could, he sat there, waiting, waiting for it to happen again. 

It didn't.

He woke up the next morning, tired and jumpy. For instance, when they we're putting their futons up, Nishinoya bumped into Hinata, and he could've sworn that he jumped 4 feet in the air, dropping his futon as well as knocking into Kageyama, earning a grunt as well as a scowl followed by a rather weak "dumbass". Nishinoya gave him a weird look before shaking it off and laughing.  
"Whats wrong hina-chan? You see a ghost?" Tanaka said with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"No..." Hinata blushed.  
"I didn't." He pouted, childishly. He didn't want to remember shat happened last night, but thank God he finally fell asleep. He wanted to forget everything that had happened. 

He walked to breakfast with everyone else. He sat down between Bokuto and Kuroo, feeling comforted immediately between the tall men. They had a lively meal, but Hinata wasn't quite feeling it as he finished his breakfast silently, hoping nobody would notice his silence. 

It was finally time for volleyball. First up was spiking practice. Second was receiving practice (Hinata missed almost all of them give or take a lucky few that were actually returned). Then it was lunch. Everyone was somewhat tired from the practice but it could've been worse. Hinata forgot all about the strange noise as he started talking about volleyball and the earlier practice, but part of it was still lingering at the back of his mind, he didn't want the day to end. After lunch and an exciting conversation on who the worst spikes was, (komi hiroki), the practice matches started. The first match was Fukurodani against Nekoma. Fukurodani won 25-22. The next round was Nekoma and Karasuno. Nekoma won 25-24. 

Everyone was exhausted from the matches but it was a good feeling as everyone sat down and ate together. After dinner a group of people decided to check out the outdoor bath. Hinata was also in the group to go to the bath along with Kageyama, Bokuto, Kuroo, kenma, akaashi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and several others. Once in the bath, all of the tension in everyone's muscles faded. To Hinata he felt rejuvenated as he leaned back in the bath, wanting it to never end. It was dark and soon lights would be turned off as it was almost time to go sleep, Hinata didn't want the sound to come back, he wanted to enjoy the trip, not fear the unknown. 

Everyone got out of the bath and went back to the bedroom. They decided to play a game of two truths one lie (they all decided truth or dare would get out of hand, it always did.) truths we're picked out, jokes were made, people laughed while others died of embarrassment. It was a great time, until the lights went out. Then the nightmare cycle started again.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make it a longer series, partially because I'm about to pass out, but also I want you guys to be at the edge of your seats, I always hate a rushed story and I kind of felt like I rushed it a lot, so for quality I decided to hold off on writing the other part, thanks for putting up with my shitty story!


End file.
